Does He Love You Like I Do?
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Just a little oneshot for the Nichorello hearts that need a little hope. Nicky/Lorna


Author's Note: Yes i know and Just Give Me A Reason should be updated this weekend. I just had a spirt of inspiration and desire to write this. I wanted to take a semi actual break from the angst and write something a little bit fluffier. Only a little bit though because, well, it's me lol. So this won't be very long but I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

Does He Love You Like I Do?

 _She's married_.

The words rang out in her head once again. Her inner voice repeating them like a broken record and no amount of loud music could make them stop. _She's married._ Her mind kept trying to wrap itself around the words like the gold band of a wedding ring. Nicky Nichols grumbled in frustration as she moved to sit up on the stage in the chapel. She had gotten out of max two week ago and everyday seemed like an endless mary go round. _She's married_ her mind reminded her over and over and she almost wondered how much longer she could hold on, how much longer it would be til her mind ate her whole.

When she'd first gotten back from the depths of hell, also known as Maximum Security, she had been excited to see Lorna, the only person that had kept her from climbing the walls in max. In her cell she kept hearing Lorna's scared, fragile voice saying _I love you too_. Words she had never said to Nicky before that day, words Nicky had longed to hear for three years. The ex junkie sighed as she looked towards the doors of the chapel. Sometimes she wondered if she was better off in max, at least there she didn't have any emotional attachments to anyone.

It had been Red that told her. Her mother's soothing words as she held Nicky in her arms _she's_ _married_ , no two words had ever hurt so much to hear. When she'd seen Lorna afterwards, smiling and raving about Vince, she had almost lost it. Had almost thrown her tray across the room. Had almost screamed at Lorna that she was being stupid. Had it not been for Alex Vause grabbing her arm and pulling her away, she would have. For the past two weeks she had avoided Lorna, wherever she was Nicky wasn't. It was a great system, even though she missed the girl like crazy. She didn't hear the chapel door open, or the soft voice calling her name. But when she felt the gentlest of hands on her shoulder, she looked up. There, standing before her was Lorna Morello, or Muccio.

 _She's married._

Pulling the headphones off and sitting up on the stage Nicky looked up at Lorna. "Hey." She tried to smile weakly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Lorna said softly, sitting down next to the redhead, "Nichols we need to talk."

"So then talk." Nicky said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nicky, i miss you. " Lorna said softly "I miss being your friend, I miss talking to you." She reached out and touched Nicky's knee, "I miss our friendship."

Nicky scoffed as she stood up, "What do you want me to say Lorna? You expect me to just pretend that what we had meant nothing to me? You expect me to be ok with you marrying someone else?" She paused as she turned away from Lorna, "Did you ever really love me?"

 _I love you too._

"Nicky of course I did!" Lorna spoke softly as she stood up and walked behind the redhead. "When you left Nick I was so lost. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." She felt tears fill her eyes, "I was so afraid of being alone that I needed someone, anyone."

Nicky turned to face her, "You married him Lorna. Why marriage?"

"I thought it was the only way to make him stay with me. I figured if we were just dating he'd find out how crazy I really am and run for the hills."

"How many times do I have to tell you you aren't crazy?" Nicky asked softly. "Just tell me one thing? Does he love you like I do?"

Nicky let her hand comb through Lorna's hair softly before pushing it behind her ear. As her thumb stroked her cheek Lorna closed her eyes, leaning into her touch.

"Nicky I can't." She whispered, her voice betraying her slightly.

"Just tell me, could he ever touch you the way I do?" The redhead whispered as she caressed Lorna's cheek and used the other arm to pull her close. Instinctively Lorna's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

 _She's married._

Slowly she cupped Lorna's face with her hands and looked deep into her eyes, "Does he kiss you like I do?" She whispered before leaning down and kissing Lorna's lips softly, not moving too fast.

Lorna couldn't help but moan at the softness of the redheads lips. Lips she had longed to kiss for a long time. "No." She whispered as Nicky pulled away."Nick I really shouldn't be doing...ohhh" She moaned as she felt Nicky's lips on her neck, leaving soft tender kisses up to her jaw line.

Nicky pulled back and looked at her, "Do you want me to stop?" She asked, her voice husky with desire. "Cuz if he treats you better than I do Lorna I'll stop. I'll step back and let him have you. If you can look me in the eye and tell me he loves you like I do "

 _She's married._

Lorna looked at her, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt her resolve dissolving into nothing, like it always did with Nicky. "Nick, no one could ever compare to you." She felt tears fill her eyes, "I need you." She whispered weakly.

 _She's married._

Nicky leaned down and kissed Lorna again, this time with more passion. Not thinking twice, Lorna moved her arms around Nicky's neck and pulled her closer. She let her hands grab clumps of red hair as she deepened the kiss. Nicky put her hands on the hem of Lorna's shirt and slowly lifted it over her head, along with the white t-shirt. She let her hands run up and down the shorter girl's torso and gently massaged her breasts through the white cotton bra.

"Could he touch you like I do?" She whispered, her voice right by Lorna's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Nicky's lips trailed slowly down her jaw line and to her neck, nipping softly at the flesh. Lorna moaned as she moved her head back to give Nicky better access.

"Nick." She moaned as the redhead unclasp her bra and threw it to the side. "Please." She whispered.

"Please what baby?" the redhead mused softly, her breath tickling the hairs on Lorna's neck.

"Please don't stop." Lorna moaned. Vince had never been this gentle, been this loving. With him it had felt cold and distant. With Nicky it felt like Heaven.

The redhead continued kissing her neck, softly nipping the flesh Lorna's nails dug into Nicky scalp as she pulled her closer.. While still kissing her neck, Nicky lifted Lorna up and carried her to the stage. Laying her down she couldn't help but take in the sight of her.

"Could he ever make you feel as beautiful as I do?" Nicky whispered as she lay down on top of Lorna, her mouth hovering mere inches over hers.

"No." Lorna managed, before Nicky kissed her forcefully. Lorna's fingers ran through red hair as she thrust her tongue into Nicky's mouth. Nicky moaned and moved her hands to Lorna's breasts, gently taking them in her hands and caressing them. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Nicky moved her lips to Lorna's neck once again, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached her breasts. Gently she took one of Lorna's soft breasts in her mouth and sucked the nipple until it was hard in her mouth, Lorna moaned and arched her back off the wooden stage as the red head's tongue flicked over the hardened flesh. After showing the same attention to the other breast Nicky continued down Lorna's body, leaving no patch of skin unkissed. She tugged Lorna's pants and underwear down and looked up at her. Lorna's breathing was ragged and her eyes were pleading Nicky to touch her. Softly, the ex junkie kissed around Lorna's clit, breathing in her scent. "Fuck I've missed this." Nicky growled huskily.

"Please baby." Lorna moaned.

Nicky met Lorna's eyes, "Look at me." She husked. Lorna looked into her eyes and almost came at the look of pure desire, hunger and want she saw staring back at her. Nicky thrust two fingers into her, almost cuming at the feeling of Lorna's wetness.

"Yes Nicky fuck please don't stop." Lorna moaned deeply as she felt her body moving closer and closer to the edge.

"Does he make you cum like I do?" Nicky husked, her voice laced with desire.

"Fuck, No" Lorna groaned as she felt herself climaxing. "I'm cumming Nicky. Faster!"

Nicky smiled as she moved her fingers to the rhythm of Lorna's thrusts. After Lorna came hard on Nicky's hand, the red head lay down next to her, pulling her into her arms. "Are you ok?" She smirked.

"More than ok." Lorna smiled as she looked up at Nicky. "I'm getting a divorce. Nick it's always been you. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Nicky leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly, "I love you Lorna Morello."

Lorna cupped Nicky's face and smiled at her, "I love you too baby. I never stopped." She kissed the redhead breathless, before rolling her onto her back.

 _She WAS married._

Author's Note: Fun Fact: When writing this sex scene I imagined Jackie Cruz making love to me. :) Anyhoo! Hope you enjoyed this and Just Give Me A Reason will be updated as soon as possible!


End file.
